Bhai ki PADAI
by Angelbetu
Summary: An OS on DUO! Exams hn sr pr tention h badi...kya hoga humare Chotu ka jab Abhi bi h sath...:)) plot idea given by Nandita...hope u all will like it...


**Hii guys I m here with a new OS...plot is given by my Shaitan Baccha(Nandita) told to me by my Misti(Mistic Morning)...I m only the writer...**

 **Hope Nandita tumhe psnd aaye...I Hope ki tum jesa chati thin kuch kuch wesa ho isme...apologise if ur expectations not fulfilled...thanku :))**

 **Bhai ki PADAI**

 _Dayaa chal uth ja kbse jaga raha hun aur tu h ki sun hi nahi raha...chal uth..._

 _Daya wake up lazily...he give a pleading look to his big bro to let him sleep for sometime but Abhi's fiery glaze burned all his hopes nd he get up from the bed..._

 _Abhi: naha kr jaldi se neeche aa ja pehle breakfast krna fir books lekr baithna smjhe naaa..._

 _Daya just nodded his head in approval while his one eye is still closed..._

 _Abhi shakes him a bit suna bi kya kaha maine hmmm..._

 _Daya: bhaiya 5 min sone do naa..._

 _Abhi: bilkul nhi kl raat ko bi tu jaldi so gaya tha..._

 _Daya opened his mouth nd wide his eyes in shock nd said bosss bus10 min hi jldi soya mai..._

 _Abhi: to 5 min hi to jldi uthaya h tuje aur time waste krna bnd kr ja jldi se fresh hokr neeche aa chl..._

 _Daya give a bechara look nd moved to washroom while stamping his foots on floor..._

 _Abhi smiles a bit_

 _Abhi doing something in Daya's room which Daya saw after he came out from washroom..._

 _His eyes came out of their orbits...Abhi tum ye kya kr re ho..._

 _Abhi: ruk ek min mai bhool jaunga..._

 _Daya looking at him with shocked expressions..._

 _Abhi turned toward him in relax smile lo ho gaya kaam..._

 _Daya: tiredly ye sab kya h Abhi aur mera TV aur music player kahan h...aur ye mere favourite cartoons k poster kyu huta die Abhi...signaling toward the wall ye gole gole kyu laga rkke hn..._

 _Abhi pat on his head ye gole nahi hn concentration circles hn tu yahan baith kr aram se padai krega tera concentration kharab nahi hoga aur ye dek signalling toward the bell tujhe pyas lage bhook lage kuch bi chiye ho bus ye bell baja dena mai jahan kahin bi hunga aa jaunga tuje uthne ki jrurt nahi h theek...aur ye dek teri sari books yahan pr rk din hn jö book bi chiye ho nikal lena smjha...baar baar uthna nahi pdega aur ye dek showing him a ice box isme tere lie cold drinks rkh din hn aur tere lie fruit juices bi hn strictly chocolates wagairh kuch nahi milegi smjha naa...aur..._

 _Daya: Abhi bhai..._

 _Abhi: haan bol kya hua seeing around him kuch kami h...kuch aur chiye tuje...bta na muje..._

 _Daya: bhai mere 12th ka exam h koi medical ka final paper nahi holding him from shoulders aap itna preshan kyu ho re hn...cutely aur aapne mera TV bi huta dia ab mai thoda TV to dekunga hi naa...mere doremon la kya..._

 _Abhi irritatingly chup kr wo neela rukoon..._

 _Daya angrily Abhii wo ek robot h..._

 _Abhi chewing tone tu is waqt bus apni kitabon me mn laga smjha robot h ya kya h muje mtlab nahi jab muje jrurt lgegi tb mai khud tuje kahunga TV dekne k lie...softly baccha sirf 10 din bache hn exams ko ek baar acche se exams ho jayen to jee bhr k TV dek lena smjha ki nahi pr abi kuch nahi chup reh kr padai me mn laga smjha..._

 _Daya nodded while making faces and said pr bhaiya muje to sab learn h..._

 _Abhi threw angry glance to him on which Daya shut..._

 _Abhi: muje pata h sab kitna learn h tuje kitna nahi exam k din rone baith jayega...chup chap chal accha abi breakfast kr aur pdne baith already 6:30 ho gye hn...chal..._

 _Daya nodded his head in disappointment and followed his big bro while murmuring smjh me nahi aa raha exam mera h ya inka mujse jada to bhaiya ko pata h meri pdai ka hunh..._

 _Here Abhi quickly set up whole table and make his baby sit and he himself sat in front of him while seeing him..._

 _Daya: bhaiya tum muje aise dekte rahoge to mai keise khaunga khana..._

 _Abhi: are mai dek ra hun ki tu theek se kha raha h ki nahi or tune to ab tk plate bi nahi khol nodding his head in no...kabi to kuch kr lia kr tu Chotu...he opened his plate himself nd Daya look at him in shock seeing the dish present in front of him..._

 _Daya: Abhiiiiii mai ye sab ni khaunga muje aloo k parathe khane hn butter k sath..._

 _Abhi strictly nahi Daya wo sab heavy nashta nahi milega us se neend aati h aur tuje abi pdai krni h sona nahi h chal chup chap kha..._

 _Daya: making bichara face are pr ye fool patte mai nahi kha skta..._

 _Abhi: inhe fruits kehte hn aur ye h Daliya soup bi h tu bta tuje kya khana h Daliya ya Soup..._

 _Daya took Abhi's plate in anger and says mai ye fool patte nahi khaunga tum khao ise mai tumara wala khaunga..._

 _Abhi: r u sure ki tu mera wala khayega_

 _Daya determined haan mai yehi wala khaunga..._

 _Abhi calmly ok nd he drag Daya's plate toward himself while lil one in small smile open the lid and become shock plus irritated he placed the plate in side nd snatch his one again and started taking his bites with angry face..._

 _While Abhi too enjoying the same food which was comparatively less in quantity as per his diet which make his chotu baby angry..._

 _After freeing from all Daya drank one glass of juice on his brother's insist and than sat on his concentration seat prepared by his bro to study for him...while Abhi left his room to let him study in peace..._

 _ **After almost three hours...**_

 _Daya started yawning Uff yr ye theory humesha isko pdne me neend aa jati h while shuffling books pages...abi to 3 chapters bache hn...tensed shades covered his face..._

 _He pick up the wireless cord of his room and dials a number..._

 _ **Downstairs**_

 _Abhi talking to someone on mobile with yes sir mai do din baad training rejoin krunga jab meri mom wapas aa jayngi abi wo kahin bahr gayi hui hn nd mere bhai k exams hn...thanku sir haan sir maine application de di h...ok sir thanks a lot sir..._

 _He cut the call and released a relaxed breath...he in small smile saw toward Daya's room and murmers kaafi der se pd raha h ek baar dek kr aata hun kuch chiye to nahi use...hmmm_

 _He climb stairs and peep inside his pal's room who was busy on call nd didn't noticed his bro..._

 _Haan Chi Chi tera kitna hua yaar mai to abi 7th chap pr atka hun tune 8 kr bi lie revise..._

 _Haan Maths ki practice to kr hi rkki h pr usme to jitna bi kr lo kuch na kuch choot hi jata h...tu pehle kaun sa chapter krega mai to sabse bada wala hi pehle krunga..._

 _Accha teri Yash se baat hui uska kitna hua...yr wo to topper h doosre section ka...are yr humare section me sab hi dumbo hn islie mai first aata hun huh tu na daant ander rkh ab aur bta aaj breakfast me kya khaya making annoyed expressions Abhi ne too..._

 _Abhi snatched his phone nd put it on his own ears and said strictly Chetan exam nahi h kya tumara..._

 _Chetan stammered hhaaan h na Abhii bhaiya..._

 _Abhi: to chup chap pdte nzr aao samjhe nd he disconnects the call wearing angry shade on his face..._

 _Daya: bhai abi call kia tha bus..._

 _Abhi in tease accha call duration to kuch aur hi bata raha h..._

 _Daya down his head and says slowly wo sorry bhai thoda bore ho gaya tha to...childishly apko to pta h naa muje ye theory kitni boring lgti h bus mai Chi Chi se yehi pooch raha tha ki uska kitna complete ho gaya...making his voice heavy uske to 8 chapters ho gye hn Abhi aur sadly mere abi 7 hi hue hn...nd he shake his head in one side with hunh..._

 _Abhi smiles on his antiques and said aa baith idhr..._

 _Daya sat down with same sad face..._

 _Abhi: dekh Daya is trh sabse poochta rahega aur tention leta rahega to jitna complete hua h us pr se bi tera confidence kum ho jaiga smjh raha h naa...bus apni preparation pr dhyan se tu smjha...aur khud pr confidence rkh aur jitna bi pd use acche se pd smjha..._

 _Daya nodded understandably_

 _Abhi strictly aur dobara mai tuje phone pr batein krte na dekhun smjha koi jroort nahi h doston k sath gappe marne ki..._

 _Daya again down his head while Abhi continued chup chap pd baith kr aur koi boring nahi h theory interest lekr pdega to acchi lgegi pehle h maan kr baith jayega ki boring h to boring hi lgegi smjh gaya..._

 _Daya nodded like accha baccha..._

 _Abhi pick up the wireless cord and said chal baith ja pdne...he was about to move when Daya stops him with bhaiya..._

 _Abhi turned with Hmmm_

 _Daya: kuch khane ko milega kya..._

 _Abhi look at him lovingly and said ye juices tere gale se nahi utr rahe kya..._

 _Daya cutely peene k lie nahi khane k lie kuch chiye...aur weise bi wo juices to khtm bi ho gye..._

 _Abhi got dumb and said sare pee gaya tu..._

 _Daya with shy face to wo fool patte khilaynge to bhook to lagegi hi na..._

 _Abhi pat his head with aye bhagwan tera tummy h ya kuan..._

 _Daya angrily theek h mt dijiye kuch aise hi bhooka pyasa pd lega ye chota baccha apko kya..._

 _Abhi says accha baba theek h lata hun tu pd bohot lamba break ho gaya chl..._

 _Daya nodded are haan mai pd raha hun aap bi na disturb krne aa jate hn chliye mere lie kuch laiye mai pdne ja raha hun...huh_

 _Abhi look at him in anger and move down with angry murmer as nautanki kahin ka..._

 _ **Night**_

 _Nahi nahi nahi muje abi dekna hi dekna h..._

 _Abhi: dekh Daya zid naii chup chap khana kha aur bhaag koi TV nahi dekna khana khate khate..._

 _Daya with pout are pr kyu abi to mai nahi pd raha naa abi to mai khana kha raha hun tabi to thoda Doremon dekh skta hun na deko Abhi ab na mai mumma se tumari complain kr dunga..._

 _Abhi: abey kyu maine kya kia..._

 _Daya: to aur naii to kya ek to pta ni kyu wo training coach ne chutti de di tumhe wese to dete nahi ek baar maine mere match k tournament k lie mangi thi ek din ki hi to baat thi pr nahi mimicking his coach desh k jawano ki koi chutti nahi hoti to abi kya tum desh k boodhe ho muje to jawan hi dik rahe ho...hunh aur ab mai itna sa bi TV nahi dekh skta ye bi koi baat hui...are mai khana hi to kha raha hun na aur tumhe kese pata ki khana khate khate TV dekne se khana digest nahi hoga aur muje neend aayegi tumm ne Science to padi nahi h fir ye sab kahan se pada bus muje ullu bana rahe ho apni baat mnwane k lie...btao ab kahan se pada nahi h na koi jawab..._

 _Abhi smilingly answered GOOGLE BABA..._

 _Daya make an extreme frustrated face Google baba ye Google k malik ki ek din band nahi bjayi na maine to mera naam bi Daya THE BOXER nahi huh..._

 _Abhi patting on his head a bit on which Daya make a face while rubbing his head wo to wese bi nahi h tere dost hi tuje Chane ki jhaad pr chadate rehte hn..._

 _Daya: haan haan jalte ho na kyuki mai black belt jö hun hunh...aur mere sr pr mt maaro lg gaya aur mai exam me sab bhool gaya to..._

 _Abhi now strictly dekh ab apni fizool bakwas bnd kr k chup chap khana kha TV ka to connection hi Kaat dena h maine ab...nd rubbing his head with tease aur apne is JAKHM pr DAWAI jroor laga lena..._

 _Daya: theek h theek dekna mai pkka mumma se tumari complain krunga aur khana khane k baad 15 min dekunga mai TV..._

 _Abhi stared at him angrily in which Daya says 10 min...Abhi still stared at him...accha accha 5 min ADVERTISEMENT to dek hi skta hun na ab..._

 _Abhi nodded in smile_

 _Daya grumbling under his teeths..._

 _He hurriedly ate his food and run to his room..._

 _Abhi entered in his room with cup of coffee nd saw his pal learning something his lips are moving and he was sitting with closed eyes while moving his fingers in a flow like he was understanding the whole..._

 _Abhi passed a love filled smile to him and placed cup on his table..._

 _Daya saw him and said in small smile while signalling towards the cup thanku Abhi..._

 _Abhi while ruffling his hairs deke kyu nahi apne ADVERTISEMENT..._

 _Daya with small laugh are wo to aise hi Abhi abi bohot kuch revise krna h..._

 _Abhi: to itna jhagda kyu kia sahab ne..._

 _Daya: are wo to thoda entertainment kr raha tha naa..._

 _Abhi threw an angry glance to him on which Daya passed a cute smile..._

 _Abhi: chal accha pd chup kr k ab..._

 _Daya nodded_

 _ **At 1 am**_

 _Abhi who was doing something on his laptop entered in his pal's room and place hand on his shoulder with chal ab so jaa subh utha dunga..._

 _Daya: boss bus ye ek topic aur fir sounga..._

 _Abhi nodded and set his bed which was as always complete messy..._

 _Daya closed book after almost 10 minutes till than Abhi has set up all his things like bed, morning alarm nd fluffy pillow and blanket of his baby..._

 _Daya got up tiredly and says tum kyu jg re ho ab tk Abhi aur ye alarm bekar hi set krte ho annoyingly roz hi utha dete ho muje tum wo bi stressing 5 min pehle..._

 _Abhi while making him lie down on bed and covering him with blanket said aaj to 10 min late so raha h don't worry winking him kl 5 min late uthaunga..._

 _Daya smiled cutely and placed his head tiredly on lap of his bro who start caressing his hairs while Daya says with sleepy eyes mere JHAKM pr dawa to laga do..._

 _Abhi pat his head and says aankh band chotu..._

 _Daya while smilingly broadly gud night boss...and closed his eyes while adjusting himself more comfortably in his lap..._

 _Abhi continue weaving his fingers in his head and Daya went into dream land in few seconds..._

 _Abhi softly kissed his forehead and shift him to pillow while lil one not like this but Abhi's magical fingers again make him sleep comfortably..._

 _Abhi switch off the lights...and made his way to his room he pick something from his study table and pat his head with big sigh as ASSIGNMENT..._

 _Nd now big baccha get busy in completing his assignment wearing same tensed expressions as the Lil one was having...;))))))))_

 _ **Life is always rotating like a cycle...everyone has to move from the same phase so never understood urself as the most busy nd tensed person...be happy nd always smile...like our Duos...**_

 **To ho hi gaya khtm...Hope Nandita ki tumhe psnd aya ho...ab mujse itna hi ho paya...sorry agar tumari sari expectations fulfill nahi hui hon...**

 **Anddd ALL THE BEST FOR UR EXAMS...**

 **Please read nd review:)))**

 **Note: Friends I m really upset with the no of reviews on MSB if psnd nai aa raha ya kuch accha nahi h to plz tell me in the review but at least review frnds 27 se seedha 18...jabi tk muje reviews ni milenge I will not update hunh...**

 **Just kidding abi update ready nahi h poori I was out of station nd fir ye bi lik rahi thi...I will try to update till night but yess guys I m really upset this time agar continuation accha nahi lg raha to I will stop it there only but aap sab ka response jroori h...squirrel u hv also not reviewed :( koi ni...**

 **Thanks a lot guys...:)**


End file.
